Akahane Robin
Akahane Robin is a minor character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. Robin is the exact opposite of Ruby. While Ruby is sporty and bad in studying, Robin is bad in sports but good at school. Robin likes to wear dresses and skirts different that her sister. Altought she often fights with her sister, Ruby and Robin are a great team. Also like her sister, Robin works at their parent's restaurant. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Robin Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽 ロビン *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 154 cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' N/A *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Ham and cheese sandwich **'Color:' Pink, Scarlet **'Music:' Unknown Dreams General Information Appearance Robin is about the same height as Ruby, her twin sister. However, her hair is slightly brighter than Ruby's. And especially in the last two seasons of the series, her appears to be longer as well. She usually keeps her red-colored hair opened, but may also tie them into buns or pigtails. Robin has redish brown colored eyes. Just like Ruby, Robin is 1.57 m (5″2) tall, which makes her one of the shorter members of the group. Clothing Style Robin is usually seen wearing cute and colorful clothes. She is usually seen wearing dresses or skirts as she doesn't feel as comfortable in pants. However, she does wear shorts or hot pants at some times. In addition, Robin is not a fan of tomboy-ish or sporty clothes. She prefers a cute an stylish look, combined with accessories and lovely boots. Casual In civilian, Robin wears a cardinal red colored dress without sleeves. The dress is tied around her chest with a light pink colored ribbon that is tied to a bow under her chin. Over the dress, she wears a white colored, sleeveless vest that ends under her chest. A brown bead-chain is tied around her hip. Robin also wears white boots that slightly reach over her ankles. Uniforms In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and its belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When working at the Feather Bell, Robin wears a black T-shirt that has "Feather Bell" written on it. At the height of her chest, a red-colored "A" is printed on the left side. She also wears a pink colored skirt with a double, frilly layer. The second layer of the skirt has a slightly darker shade than the skirt itself. Like in civilian, Robin wears white boots that slightly reach over her ankles. Relationships Family *'Akahane Ruby' - Ruby is Robin's older twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Mr. Akahane' - Robin's father. Friends *'Ichina Umeko' & Koizumi Nanami - Etymology - means red, a reference to her sisters alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Originally a male name, as a Medieval diminutive of Robert. Robin Hood was a legendary hero and archer of medieval England who stole from the rich to give to the poor. In modern times it has also been used as a feminine name, and it may sometimes be given in reference to the red-breasted bird. Pretty Cure Cure Carmine is the name, Ruby gave her in'' [[SkPCRS09|''Rainbow Star 09]]. Robin made for Feather-Castletown's Cosplay day, which is once a year, her own "Cure Crimson" cosplay. But Ruby told her to make it different to Crimson, so they could make a twin Cure duo at this day. Cure Carmine is the Pretty Cure of glitter and fashion. Songs Robin's voice actor, Oogame Asuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Agari! Duets *TWIN SISTER (Along with Yamada Mari) *Saku Seiko to Kirakira Pikapika (Along with Tadokoro Azusa and Wakui Yuu) Trivia *In Episode 9 of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, Robin appears in a cosplay that is similar to Cure Crimson's outfit. *It is releaved that Robin wants to become a fashion designer. *Robin appears as Cure Carmine in one of ''Sky Pretty Cure's special Manga'' series. *Robin's name was actually meant to be "Rubin". But Yousei A. Sina changed it to Robin. **She actually misspelled the name and so Rubin became Robin. ***However, her name was later changed to "Rubina". *Robin is one of the few characters that learn about the Cure's idendities. Gallery Links *''Akahane Robin / Akai Robin'' *''Akahane Robin / The Tale of Carmine'' *''Akahane Robin / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:FairySina Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters